beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Pegasus F:D
Cosmic Pegasus F:D is an Attack-Type Beyblade that released on the 26th of March 2011, in Japan as the first Beyblade of the Metal Fury toyline. It also appears in the anime and manga series, [[Metal Fight Beyblade 4D|'Beyblade: Metal Fury']], as the evolution of the Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F, and is owned by the series' primary protangonist, Gingka Hagane. It will evolve to Samurai Pegasis W105R²F in the anime and evolves into Wing Pegasis 90WF in the manga. Beast The Pegasis beast is Pegasus, the winged horse that flew into the heavens. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fury During their battle, Gingka's and Kyoya's Beys evolved in an intense pillar of light. Attempting to discover the extent of his Beyblade's evolution, Gingka and Kenta test the new Pegasus, but Gingka found the changes awkward. But after fending off Johannes & his Beat Lynx from Yuki, he's told of the legend of the Star Fragment & the Legendary Bladers. Making him realize that his Pegasus Bey is enchanted by a piece of this same Star Fragment, Gingka christens his new Pegasus, Cosmic Pegasus. When Gingka and Co. began their quest to search for the remaining Legendary Bladers, they were stopped by Johannes. Johannes challenged Gingka for his Legendary power and they took off. Pegasus was gaining the upper-hand until Beat Lynx used it's height change ability. Beat Lynx turned the tables and was finishing off Pegasus until, Kyoya appeared and launched his Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. It drove away Beat Lynx and Johannes retreated. When Gingka and Co. found Ryuga on Zarkan Island, Ryuga fought Kyoya and won against him. Gingka then challenged Ryuga to a battle so he could help on their quest but ultimately, lost. Gingka later decided to prove he is a worthy owner of Cosmic Pegasus by undergoing intense training with Kyoya. Special Moves *'Cosmic Tornado': After mastering Pegasus' Final Drive 4D Tip, Gingka unlocked this special move. Pegasus switches its F:D into RF mode and rapidly spins in a circle, multiplying its attack power in one giant rotation that crashes into the opponent with immense force. *'Super Cosmic Nova': Enfused with the power of every Star Fragment in the world, Pegasus soars off the ground then uses Cosmic Tornado to attack and then finally, utilising the Fragment's power, performing Super Cosmic Nova to tear through the enemy. *'Mode Change': Pegasus can change from semi rubber flat tip to rubber flast tip. *'Smash Mode: '''When Pegasis goes into this mode it can use its power to make his opponents to fly away. *'Barrage Mode: After entering this state he rapidly hit his adversary multiple times. *'Upper Mode: '''Pegasis uses this mode to mostlr knock opponents out the stadium. *'Omnidirectional Mode: '''Pegasis can grind the other bey and direction. '''Final Drive: Pegasus switches its Semi-Flat tip into Rubber Flat mode to give it an extra boost of attack power and speed. Other Versions *'Big Bang Pegasis F:D White Ver.' - Blue and White Recolor; released in the Big Bang Pegasis DX Set *'Big Bang Pegasis F:D Red Ver. '- Black and red recolor released in the Pegasis VS Leone Rev-Up Set *'Big Bang Pegasis F:D '- Gold recolor released in the Legend Beyblade Set *'Big Bang Pegasis 125SF Blue Wing Ver.' - Blue and red recolor released as a bonus for people who bought the first released Ultimate BeyTa Stadium sets. *'Big Bang Pegasis 105RF Asian Model Ver.' - Black and yellow recolor *'Cosmic Pegasus F:D '- A orange and yellow recolor with a Spark FX motif. It will be released with the Hasbro Hyper Beystadium Set in 2013. Trivia *Big Bang is a reference to the tournament it was competing in, Big Bang Bladers, and the theory of existence, Big Bang Theory. *The tournament was only called Big Bang Bladers in the Japanese anime/manga only though. *Big Bang Pegasis only competed in Big Bang Bladers in the manga. *This is Gingka's first Beyblade to ever obtain a mode switch feature. This is also the 12th Metal Saga Beyblade to have a mode switch, Dark Gasher was the first, Storm Aquario was the second, Storm Capricorn third, Lightning L-Drago fourth, Poison Serpent the fifth, Meteo L-Drago the sixth, Gravity Destroyer the seventh, Hades Kerbecs eighth, Evil Befall ninth, Nightmare Rex tenth, Sol Blaze the eleventh. *Big Bang Pegasis is one of the only two Beyblades that contain three parts for it's 4D Fusion Wheel. The other Beyblade is Fusion Hades AD145SWD. *It was the first Beyblade to feature four different modes. *Big Bang Pegasis is the first Beyblade to feature a 4D Bottom in the anime. *It is the only 4D bey to be outclassed by its Hasbro Counterpart. *By removing the PC Frame and flipping over the Metal Frame, Big Bang's "Secret Mode" is revealed. *Hasbro is releasing a recolor of Big Bang Pegasus sometime at the beginning of 2013. It will be called Cosmic Pegasus F:D, however, unlike Hasbro's previous Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F, its Fusion Wheel will be divided into three parts exactly like the Takara Tomy version. The Metal Frame and Core will be blue, the PC Frame will be orange, and it will have a red F:D bottom. Also in contrast to Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F, its Face Bolt will bear the original Big Bang Pegasus motif as shown above. Gallery Big Bang Pegasis White Ver..jpg BB-105C Big Bang Pegasis F;D.jpg Big Bang Pegasis F;D.jpg Big Bang Pegasis.jpg Big bang pegasus.jpg Black sun big bang pegasus.jpg WBBA Champion 4D Big Bang Gold Pegasus Pegasis Limited.png Metalswheel4d bigbang1.jpg Hasbro Big Bang Pegasus F D.jpg|Hasbro's Big Bang Pegasis F:D Proof that Big Bang Pegasus Hasbro isn't fake.jpg|Hasbro's Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Mode Switches) Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission to use these videos. thumb|350px|left|Demonstration and Test Drive thumb|350px|left|The F:D Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise Category:Legend Beyblades